Uchiha's Confession
by rizukauchiha29
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, pria populer Konoha harus mempertaruhkan kepopulerannya demi menjalankan tugas sebagai pelindung Konoha.Namun bagaimana jika tugas itu mengharuskan ia 'memacari' Sakura Haruno, gadis lugu yang bukan tipe idamannya?fic pertama saya, baca ya!
1. Chapter 1

Horray.. setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya dapat membuat karya jugaa… oalalala…

Saya buat ini semacam prolog dulu,

Mohon bantuannya untuk para senior, tolong komentari karya pertama saya ini, terimakasih….

Silahkan membaca…

########

Naruto © Masashi kishimoto

Uchiha's Confession © rizukauchiha29

Warning : OOC, AU, gaje, abal

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

########

Sakura POV

Aku terbangun dari tidur malamku, kembali kudapati mimpi serupa. Mimpi tentang kenangan paling buruk dalam 16 tahun hidupku. Namaku Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas XI di SMA Konoha. Sebelum kejadian ini aku adalah siswa yang ceria namun sekarang kepribadianku berubah 180° menjadi kusut, pendiam dan sensitif.

Kenangan itu benar-benar mengubah diriku, bagaimana tidak? Orang itu adalah makhluk paling sempurna dan fisiknya sangat ia juga sudah dengan SEMPURNA mencabik hatiku.

Aku selalu ingin melupakan hari-hari bersamanya. 9 bulan terakhir yang kulalui bersamanya, dan sialnya itu adalah hal tersulit bagiku. Pesona, tatapan dan segala hal tentangnya terlalu melekat dihatiku.

Jika kau bertanya apa aku menyesal, jawaban ku hanya satu. AKU SANGAT MENYESAL!

Sasuke POV

Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, cowok paling populer di tampan, keren, dingin dan segala macam hal luar biasa yang dikatakan para fangirls ku, kadang mereka menyebutku perfect!

Mereka histeris saat aku berjalan atau berada disekitar memang sangat menyenangkan menjadi kehampaan seringkali melandaku, hingga 'dia' datang dikehidupanku.

Satu lagi hal menarik tentang hidupku. Clan ku, clan Uchiha secara rahasia adalah clan penjaga Konoha. Fugaku Uchiha –ayahku- dan mikoto Uchiha –ibuku- adalah guardian Konoha yang tewas dalam terlibat kasus pelik yang menyangkut Konoha dan hokage tsunade-sama.

Kini tinggal aku dan Itachi Uchiha –kakakku- yang masih terus hidup sebagai '2 Uchiha terakhir'.Tak ada satupun teman atau fangirls ku yang tau tentang masalah gank ku KIA (konoha Impressive Assosiation).

Selain itu, clan Uchiha juga merupakan clan terkaya dan tersukses di semua berkat kakak tercintaku yang senantiasa mengelola berjuta perusahaan milik clan kami.

Oke, mungkin menurut kalian aku terlalu melebih-lebihkan tapi itulah kenyataan hidupku.

Dan kisah sebenarnya diawali saat….

To be continue….

########

Pendek amat ya? Ngga apa-apa deh, namanya juga prolog , hehehe..

Baiklah aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanku untuk fic selanjutnya, makanya boleh minta kritik dan saran melalui review?

Soalnya review anda sangat berharga untuk saya. Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

Hohoho! Chapter 2 is update. Ri jadi semangat buat lanjutin fanfict yang ini…

Makannya ri langsung update sekarang… silahkan baca meskipun karya ri belum terlalu bagus. Makannya untuk para senior beri masukan ya buat ri lewat review. Oke?

Terimakasih

#########

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha's Confession © rizukauchiha29

Warning : OOC, AU, Gaje, abal

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance 

#########

Sakura POV

Ini hari pertamaku di SMA Konoha. Kelasku berlabel XI H, kelas paling pojok di lantai 2. Sedih rasanya jadi anak pindahan. Tak lama aku mendengar teriakan, saat aku menengok ke arah luar aku mendapati puluhan cewek berteriak histeris dan bodohnya yang mereka teriaki adalah 5 orang cowok. 1 orang berjalan paling depan,cowok ini berambut raven hitam, bermata onyx kelam dan tatapannya dingin. Dibelakangnya berderet 4 cowok lainya, ada yang berambut panjang dengan bola mata lavender, lalu cowok bermata sembab dan berambut hitam legam yang diikat seperti nanas, kemudian laki-laki yang lebih pendek dari yang lainnya yang mempunyai mata berbinar dan di tangannya terselip seekor anak anjing yang lucu. Cowok terakhir bermata sapphire biru, rambut kuning seperti durian dan kedua tangannya terlipat dibelakang kepala.

Mereka berhenti tepat di depan kelasku, aku berfikir betapa bodohnya cewek-cewek yang histeris yang melihat 5 cowok ini.

" eh! Kau anak baru ya? " ucap cowok berambut kuning itu. Aku mengumpat kebodohanku yang terlalu lama memperhatikan mereka. 4 orang dari mereka berbalik dan menatap ke arahku. Kecuali cowok raven aku rasa cowok itu menyebalkan, meskipun dia keren.

" hai.. aku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal " ucap cowok itu lagi, ia berjalan ke arahku semakin dekat hingga berhenti tepat beberapa centi dari tubuhku.

" Aku Inuzuka Kiba dan ini Akamaru, salam kenal kakak yang manis. " cowok imut itu tersenyum sembari mengulurkan anjingnya, aku hanya membalas dengan mengelus lembut kepala Akamaru. Kedua orang ini sangat terlihat bersahabat.

" Hai, aku Hyuuga Neji " ucap cowok berpupil lavender itu, walaupun wajahnya datar tapi ia berusaha ramah padaku. Cowok nanas itupun menghampiriku, ia menguap lebaaar sekali.

" Whooooaaaammm.. merepotkan, Namaku Nara shikamaru " Aku tersenyum melihat 4 cowok ini, mereka sangat baik padaku,

" Heh Sasuke! Cepat kemari!Ketua Osis bodoh!" teriak naruto

" Kau bilang apa, dobe? " ujar cowok raven itu sambil melirik sinis.

" Cepat kemari, teme! Huh teme bodoh! " lengguh Naruto sembari menjulurkan lidahnya. Cowok raven itu memutar bola matanya, lalu bangkit sambil berdehem dan menatap dingin kearahku.

Sasuke POV

Hn, ucapku pada teman atau 'mungkin' sahabatku, menyebalkan sekali aku harus berkenalan dengan gadis aneh seperti dia. Oh ya, 4 cowok disana adalah sahabatku, kami tergabung dalam Konoha Impressive Association (KIA), walau nama gank kami narsis tapi itu memang kenyataan, kami ber 5 adalah cowok paling disegani di Konoha.

Aku ketua KIA, tentu saja, Uchiha menang telak atas mereka, kemudian wakilku Neji, Hyuuga Neji, clan Hyuuga satu tingkat dibawah Uchiha, Sikap Neji sangat tertutup, teliti dan cermat.

Selanjutnya Inuzuka Kiba, clan Inuzuka merupakan pecinta binatang, oleh karena itu, Kiba memelihara Akamaru, anjing aneh yang dibilang sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Lalu, Nara Shikamaru, si jenius yang suka sekali tidur dan bermalas-malasan, dasar tak berguna.

Yang terakhir, si dobe. Naruto Uzumaki, dia itu kelewat ceria dan kelewat ceroboh. Dia sering sekali bertengkar dengan Kiba, memperebutkan hal ngga berguna. Aku juga seorang ketua Osis di SMA konoha, seharusnya aku bangga, tapi tidak untuk yang ini, masalahnya wakilku Sabaku no Gaara dan Sai adalah musuh utama clan Uchiha, mereka selalu mengincar nyawa Hokage dan berniat menghancurkan Konoha.

" heh, teme! Lama amat jalannya!" ucapan naruto membuyarkan lamunanku, terpaksa aku mempercepat jalanku.

" ayo kenalkan dirimu Senpai ! " ujar Kiba dengan polosnya, mereka ini ingin sekali aku tendang. Menyebalkan!

" hn, cerewet! Sasuke Uchiha, ketua Osis dan Ketua Konoha Impressive Association " ucapku dengan nada yang cepat dan dingin. Rasanya menyebalkan berlama- lama disana, segera saja aku berbalik.

" kau ini tuan muda Uchiha yang kaku ya? Ada gadis manis tetap saja sok dingijn, merepotkan sekali kau ini, Uchiha! " ucap Shikamaru sekenanya, dia itu sembarangan sekali!aku ini seorang Uchiha tentu saja aku harus menjaga nama baikku.

" siapa namamu? " ucap Neji, ya Tuhan, bahkan Neji jadi berubah seperti ini, apa spesialnya sih wanita aneh ini?

" a.. aku Haruno Sakura! Salam kenal! " wanita aneh itu tersenyum, jadi namanya Sakura? Dan ini anggota clan Haruno yang ahli medis itu? Aku tak percaya. Saat kakiku hendak melangkah, aku merasa tangan kananku ditarik, tepat saat itu aku melihat Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dan bodohnya aku yang harus jatuh tepat dihadapan wanita aneh itu.

" tu.. tuan Uchiha"

To Be Continue

##########

Kok gaje ya? Maaf kan baru belajar

Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanku.. ri minta kritik dan sarannya lewat review

Soalnya review sangat berharga untukku, Terimakasih

Terimakasih kepada :

Matsumoto Rika : terimakasih review nya kak! Karena kakak aku jadi semngat untuk menulis lanjutannya.

Theblacksnow-girl : terimakasih review nya kak! Sudah aku perbaiki kok kata-kata yang kasarnya, makasih yaa

Leader Kimmi : maaf kak, saya salah kemarin, soalnya waktu kemarin saya belum tau masalah itu, hehehe sekali lagi maaf ya kak, sudah saya perbaiki kok, dan lagi terimakasih banyak atas review-nya.. sangat membantu saya, terimakasih..

Vvvv : terimakasih atas review-nya kak.

Namikaze Sakura : terimakasih banyak atas review-nya kak.. tapi maaf, semi canon sama concrit itu maksudnya apa? Terimakasih ya..

Review dari kalian sangat membantu untuk saya, dan terimakasih juga untuk yang membaca tanpa me- review..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is here… oalala…

Maaf apdet lama, meskipun ri tau ngga ada yang nunggu fict ini, hiks sedih…

Okey silahkan membaca

#########

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha's Confession © rizukauchiha29

Warning : OOC,AU,gaje,abal,aneh

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

#########

Normal POV

"tu..tuan Uchiha!" ucap Sakura sedikit terbata-bata. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke berhenti tepat dihadapan Sakura. Mereka berhadapan dibawah jarak 5cm dengan segera merah merona menjalar ke seisi wajah Sakura, Sasuke mundur 4 lankah lalu berbalik menuju kursinya, ia menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi malu diwajahnya. Itulah Uchiha, selalu dingin dan HARUS menyembunyikan ekspresi.

Tiba-tiba 5 orang gadis masuk kedalam kelas itu, pertama gadis berkacamata dengan rambut hitam pekat, lalu gadis berambut pirang yang diikat satu, gadis ketiga terlihat anggun dengan rambut lurus terurai dan iris lavender, gadis ke 4 berambut kuning yang diikat 4, gadis kelima berambut coklat diikat 2.

"kyaaa… Sasuke-kun!" teriak wanita berambut hitam pekat sembari berlari dan siap menerjang Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming ditempatnya.

"hai! Cepat kesini, ada anak baru loh!" ucap Naruto pada 4 gadis lainnya, tangannya bergerak untuk menarik Sakura keluar dari balik mejanya dan berhadapan dengan 4 wanita popular itu.

"ini Sakura, anak baru!" ucap Kiba dengan wajahnya yang super imut. Keempat wanita dihadapannya menatap heran.

"oh, ha-hai Sakura, a..aku.. Hyuuga Hinata, sa..salam kenal!" wanita anggun berambut lurus itu mengulurkan tangan yang kemudian disambut baik oleh Sakura.

"hai, aku Temari dan ini Tenten.."wanita berambut kuning yang diikat 4 itu bicara sembari merangkul wanita berambut coklat.

"dan aku Yamanaka Ino" gadis pirang terakhir juga telah memperkenalkan diri.

"heh! Karin, cepat kemari. Dating-datang langsung godain si teme.. huuhhh.. apa bagusnya sih manusia es itu?"celetuk Naruto yang dengan segera membuat semua tertawa, kecuali Sasuke tentu saja.

"apaan sih, Naruto! Sasuke itu perfect tauuu, dan aku tidak berniat berkenalan dengan wanita aneh seperti dia!"ucap wanita berambut hitam pekat itu, hati Sakura tercengan mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan, ia kuatkan hati dan bernafas sejenak, sebuah tamparan keras ia layangkan ke pipi Karin hingga Karin hanya dapat meringis kesakitan.

Tamparan keras membuat pipi Karin memerah, itu ganjaran yang tepat. Hinaan Karin untuk Sakura terasa sangat menyakitkan, Sakura geram, ia bukan gadis aneh. Ia Haruno Sakura.

"maaf! Saya bukan wanita aneh.. saya Haruno Sakura!" Karin menatap sinis, tangannya masih memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah.

"KAAAAUUUU!" teriak Karin, ia merajuk manja pada Sasuke.

"Pergi dari hadapanku!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"JANGAN GANGGU GADIS ITUU!"

Suara berat membangunkan keheningan disana, pria tinggi berambut merah berdiri dihadapan pintu kelas XI-H, ia berjalan lamban, meraih lengan Sakura dan mendekapnya. Sakura terperangah dengan perlakuan orang asing ini, namun satu yang pasti, rasanya nyaman dan menenagnkan sehingga tak ada rasa ingin melepasnya.

"gadis ini ada dalam lindunganku!"

"GAARA?" teriak seisi kelas, Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap pria yang member kejutan besar, rambutnya merah dengan tekstur sehalus sutra, matanya emerald namun terkesan dingin, datar dan sinis.

"tuan Uchiha! 5 menit lagi rapat OSIS dimulai, seluruh anggota telah menunggu.. dan Haruno sakura, perkenallan namaku Sabaku Gaara, saat ini kau berada dalam lindungan dan pengawasanku, jadi TIDAK ada yang berhak menyentuhmu, terutama wanita jalang sepertimu, Karin!"

Gaara berbalik ia berjalan keluar, sesaat sebelum menikung, Gaara menoleh kearah sakura lalu ia tersenyum, senyuman misterius bagi Sakura.

Jantung gadis itu berdebar kencang, bibirnya mengulas senyum.

"Sabaku.. Gaara.."

To Be Continue

######

Maaf kalau jelek., tapi ri sudah mencoba membuat yang terbaik.

Aku akan berusaha memperbaiki kesalahanku

Boleh minta kritik dan saran lewat review?

Soalnya review sangat berharga untukku, terimakasih


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 olalala..

Terimakasih untuk siapa saja yang sudah menunggu fanfict abal milik saya ini…

Dan MAAF buat orang-orang yang merasa terganggu atas kehadiran fict saya,

Saya HANYA mencoba berkarya,

Oke silahkan membaca..

#########

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Uchiha's Confession © rizukauchiha29

Warning : OOC,,gaje,abal,aneh

Pairing : SasuSaku

Genre : Romance

#########

Sasuke POV

Hah.. apa-apaan si rambut merah itu? Sejak kapan dia kerja jadi bodyguard-nya si wanita aneh? Tak pernah aku bayangkan.

" Dengar! Aku harus ke rapat OSIS, jangan timbulkan masalah selama aku pergi! Terutama kalian! " ucapku sembari menunjuk Kiba dan Naruto, 2 bocah inilah sumber dari segala macam masalah, raja dari keonaran.

Rapat OSIS paling membosankan dimulai sesaat setelah aku tiba di ruang rapat. Aku duduk di kursi paling ujung, agenda rapat hari ini membahas tentang prom night. Para bawahanku yang tidak berguna bin gaje bergantian memberi pendapat tentang rencana prom night akhir musim dingin ini. Aku tetap bergeming di tempatku, sejauh mata memandang yang dapat kulihat hanyalah gumpalan sampah berwujud manusia. Super duper membosankan, terlebih dikanan kiriku duduk 2 musuh utama clan Uchiha, Sabaku Gaara dan Sai.

Sejauh ini, yang kutahu mereka tergabung dalam organisasi mafia internasional yang berbeda. Gaara bergerak dibawah pimpinan Kazekage, ketua organisasi mafia Negara Sunagakure dan Sai bergerak dibawah pimpinan Danzo, ketua organisasi mafia Konohagakure. Tak ada yang tahu kenyataan ini kecuali aku dan kakakku.

"Uchiha-sama. Bagaimana pandangan Anda mengenai tema rapat yang diusung kali ini?" ucap Sai sembari tersenyum. Aku menyeringai, sebelum berkata :

"Hn , acara prom night ini sungguh tak berguna. Sudahlah, lakukan semau kalian! Rapat ditutup"

Entahlah, suatu kepuasan batin buatku melihat ekspresi putus asa di wajah makhluk-makhluk dihadapanku. Aku beranjak dari kursi lalu keluar dari ruang rapat dengan senyuman tipis yang terulas.

^^^Uchiha's Confession^^^

Sakura POV

Istirahat pertamaku di Konoha SHS. Aku duduk di bangku kantin yang agak pojok, termangu sendiri bersama makan siangku. Lalu tiba-tiba telingaku mendengar suara cempreng yang aku yakin milik Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Ikut bergabung disini yuuk?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya. Aku terdiam menunduk, rasanya ragu sekali. Emm apa aku pantas duduk disana? Bersama KIA dan KSA.

"Ayo kemari, Sakura-chan!" Kiba ikut berujar. Aku beranjak lalu berjalan kearah meja itu. Meja yang lebih luas daripada yang lainnya, ditempati mendatar. Di sisi kanan duduk Shikamaru, Temari, Neji, Tenten, Kiba dan Akamaru. Sementara di sisi kiri tepat berhadapan ada Ino, seorang pria yang belum pernah aku lihat, Naruto, Hinata, dan Sasuke.

"Err~ duduk di sebelah teme saja!" ucap Naruto jahil, aku menampakkan raut wajah bingung dan ragu. Sontak Sasuke menatap ke arahku, mata onyx pekatnya tertuju langsung ke mata hijauku, onyx bertemu emerald.

"Kau mau duduk tidak?" ucapnya datar, aku tersenyum lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ahahaha.. bagus sekali!" ucap Naruto dengan nada cemprengnya.

"Apanya yang bagus?" Kiba menanggapi sambil mengelus puncak kepala Akamaru.

"Sai kan pacaran dengan Ino. Shikamaru dengan Temari, Neji dengan Tenten, dan Hinata sebentar lagi dengan aku.. hehehe!" Naruto tertawa renyah, aku ikut tersenyum simpul. Ternyata pria disebelah Ino itu namanya Sai. Kulihat wajah Hinata memerah, lucu sekali melihatnya.

"Hinata denganmu? Tidak sudi aku!"Neji berkomentar pedas, kami (kecuali Sasuke tentunya) tertawa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menrenggut sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Huh! Dasar sister complex!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Neji yang disambut deathglare milik sulung Hyuuga itu. Naruto benar-benar konyol dan menggelikan. Aku tersenyum lega, rasanya nyaman berada diantara mereka. Meskipun aku memang rada sebal sama Sasuke.

Saat pandanganku dialihkan ke sisi kiri, emeraldku bertemu pandang dengan sosok tampan berambut merah, Sabaku No Gaara. Aku tersenyum ramah dan sedikit melambaikan tangan. Ia membalasnya ramah. Namun sedetik kemudian telingaku mendengar kalimat singkat yang sontak membuatku terperanjat.

" Sakura-chan.. kau jadian saja sama Sasuke-teme…" aku hampir saja ingin melonjak dari kursiku, aku?jadi pacar seorang Sasuke Uchiha?Oh! sangat luar biasa tidak mungkin sekali.

^^^Uchiha's Confession^^^

Sasuke POV

Ucapan Naruto mencengangkan semua pihak, dia itu gila apa? Masa aku, seorang Uchiha Sasuke disuruh pacaran seenaknya dengan gadis aneh dan tidak berkarakter seperti dia? DASAR GILA!

"Naruto! Kau mau mati?" ucapku sinis, semua menoleh kearahku, tak terkecuali gadis aneh itu.

"Aku kan hanya ingin menjodohkan teme tercintaku, lagian Sakura-chan kan cantik.." Naruto tersenyum lebar, senyuman memuakkan yang membuat aku ingin menendang pemiliknya. Oh ayolah Naruto, aku bahkan lupa siapa nama gadis aneh ini.

"Kau cerewet seperti Aniki-ku, Naruto.." Aku beranjak, berjalan kearah toilet. Bersamaan dengan itu, ponselku bergetar, sebuah telepon dengan nama yang tercatat adalah :

Uchiha Itachi

My Handsome Lovely Aniki

Is calling

Haaahhhh? Tulisan menjijikan apa itu? My handsome lovely aniki?hueks mau muntah aku.

"Ohayou.." sapa aniki di seberang telepon dengan nada biasa, ramah, hangat dan ceria. Imej aneh bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Hn, kau yang mengganti nama kontakmu sendiri di ponselku?"ucapku to the point. Di seberang ku dengar aniki tertawa renyah.

"hahaha.. maaf deh, sudah dengarkan ini Sasuke! Ketua mafia Sunagakure, Kazekage sabaku telah bergerak, yang kutau dari informasi kepolisian sasarannya sekarang adalah pemilik Konoha International Hospital"Aniki terdiam. Tubuhku membeku, bukannya aku lemah atau apa, masalahnya orang inilah ketua mafia internasional yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku, insiden pengeboman jalur utara Konoha pernah ia lancarkan untuk mengacaukan keadaan. Sekarang aku dan aniki harus menghadapinya? 2 Uchiha terakhir harus mempertaruhkan clan demi Konoha?

"Otoutoku tercinta, kenapa diam?kau tau targetnya kan?"Aniki berujar ? pemilik Konoha International Hospital?

"Hn, target mafia busuk itu clan Haruno kan?"ucapku, rasanya tugas kali ini benar-benar berat.

"Kau urus saja putri tunggalnya, dia satu sekolah denganmu kan?kita bicarakan di rumah, dah Sasuke, my lovely baka otouto!" aniki menutup teleponnya. Putri tunggal clan Haruno? Berarti aku harus menjaga gadis aneh itu , huft!

Tunggu sebentar, berari perkataan Gaara waktu itu ada hubungannya dengan tugas dari atasannya si Kazekage Sabaku itu. Tapi apa yang dicari dan ia mau dari clan Haruno?terlebih mengapa sampai ketua mafia internasional seperti dia yang langsung turun tangan?halooo, ini hanyalah clan Haruno, apa yang dimiliki clan Haruno?

"Haruno Sakura? Apa yang kau miliki hingga Sabaku mencari clan mu?" ucapku lirih.

"Lama sekali ya! Sasuke!" aku menoleh ke asal suara, terpampanglah seorang pria gaje dengan senyum palsu yang , menyedihkan sekali bertatap muka dengan Sai disini.

"Hn!"ucapku singkat.

"Sedang sibuk ya, Sasuke?Sabaku No Gaara,KAzekage Sabaku,Uchiha Sasuke,Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha dan Sabaku, Menarik sekali. Ya kan Sasuke?"ia kembali berujar dingin, senyum palsunya digantikan dengan senyum seringai tajam.

"Sasuke, kau dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah.." Neji berucap dari depan pintu. Ia sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Entahlah mungkin bingung melihatku sedang saling melempar deathglare dengan Sai. Aku berjalan pelan sebelum kembali berhenti saat Sai berbisik : "Aku tunggu permainan kalian, Uchiha!"

Aku menyeringai sambil menengadahkan kepala aku berujar setengah berbisik : "Permainan baru saja dimulai.." sedetik berikutnya aku melangkah menuju ruang kepala sekolah yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai ini.

Sesampainya di ruang kepala sekolah, aku menatap bosan laki-laki paruh baya berambut putih jabrik itu. Dengan kegiatan rutinnya membeca buku karangannya sendiri, buku yang aku yakini diperuntukkan untuk 17 tahun keatas. Botol-botol sake tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja.

"Sudah sampai Uchiha-sama?'' ucapnya sembari menaruh buku bersampul oranye itu. Aku menatap pria bodoh dihadapanku.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"to the point, seperti biasa, aku berujar sinis.

"Santai sedikit tuan Uchiha yang terhormat.. aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau akan memberikan sambutan diacara prom night besok, itu saja.."ucapnya dengan nada bosan. Aku menghela nafas, bukannya prom night itu dilaksanakan akhir musim dingin yang berarti 2 minggu lagi? Dasar! Aku salah memberi komando pada bawahanku itu, yang mereka artikan dari kata _lakukan semau kalian_ yang aku ucapkan saat menutup rapat adalah benar-benar melakukan semuanya tanpa pendapatku.

"Anda siap, tuan ketua OSIS?" ucap kepala sekolah bodoh itu lagi.

"hn"

Aku berbalik untuk kembali ke kelasku, fikiranku kalut, prom night? Yang benar saja! Tuhan, apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?

"Seorang Uchiha Sasuke menghadapi prom night?ehm, menarik!"

***To be continue***

Bagaimana? Apa masih mengecewakan? Maaf deh..

Ayo review yaa. Supaya ri bisa tau kesalahan ri di mana.

Soalnya review sangat berharga bagi ri. Terimakasih


End file.
